1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for recognizing a driving environment for an autonomous vehicle capable of more accurately recognizing the driving environment using a fusion method different for an image sensor and a distance sensor based on precision of global positioning system (GPS) information and map information while coping with situations based on the recognized driving environment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle which is driven to a destination by allowing the vehicle itself to recognize driving environment without manipulation by a driver. The ability to accurately recognize a driving environment is particularly important when an autonomous vehicle is driven city centers, (e.g., urban environments). Accordingly, a study has been conducted regarding a technology of recognizing driving environment in which a global positioning system (GPS), map information, various types of sensors, etc., are fused.
Recently, a technology of recognizing driving environment mainly using a radar sensor, a light detection and ranging (LiDAR) sensor, and an image sensor has been introduced. The technology of recognizing driving environment according to the related art simply fuses the image sensor and the distance sensor without considering precision of the GPS information and the map information. Therefore, the technology of recognizing driving environment according to the related art is may generally not be applied in a downtown or city center.
Further, as in the related art, in the case of using a general map without using a detailed map, it is possible to perform relatively accurate position matching in a longitudinal direction but it may be difficult to perform accurate position matching in a latitudinal direction.